Drarry and the Spare Polyjuice Batch
by GeorgiferRosex
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have been 'hating' each other for years - but what really is the secret to their relationship? Harry decides to take drastic measures to find out...
1. Chapter 1

His eyes seemed to survey him through the room, and as the light hit them, Harry could swear that he'd never seen anything such as glorious as them. The sneer was fixed on his expression, however Harry had long since given up on his countless attempts to understand it. He had no idea how we felt about him - Draco had never been the one to portray such emotion in public, and as they were from two completely different houses, the two were segregated completely. Hidden glimpses across the Great Hall at dinner were frequent, so frequent in fact, that a profound amount of students had already picked up on them, so rumours were soon spread around the school that Harry and Draco were bitter enemies. Neither Harry nor Draco did anything but to encourage these rumours, because for Harry personally, hating Draco meant more of an excuse to see him and to spend time with him, to look into those eyes once more. However nowadays he wasn't even sure if Draco really _did_ hate me or not. You see, they had no time in private. The connection that they had was surely pronounced every time they were in the same room, the silent yearning, but still no time alone. If only their was a way - no matter how small the time, for them to have some frequent time alone, for them to speak together without having to argue or to fight. Suddenly, it hit him. The answer seemed to have thrown itself into his brain, ready made without any form of growth: Polyjuice Potion.

The simple fact that Polyjuice Potion was a very complicated Potion and took three months to make didn't seem to bother Harry much, as his mind brew the idea steadily. Draco's glorious blue eyes moved from his, as Vincent Crabbe started to make a conversation. Harry still held his steadily towards the Slytherin table, and soon enough, he saw Draco laugh and point at Harry, before grabbing his Goblet of Pumpkin Juice and motioning drooling. Harry looked down and indeed saw the wet patches on his robes. 'Merlin!' thought Harry, as he grabbed a napkin and started to dab at the patch. 'I should really watch out when I'm looking into those eyes…'

Gregory Goyle proceeded to roar with laughter at the impression, before Draco stopped and turned to Harry, winking at him. Harry grinned at the sight, and Harry and Draco had a moment of happiness before it was, regrettably, ruined by Hermione Granger.

"Harry… Harry?" she said, before waving a hand over Harry's glasses, and bringing him back to his senses. "Why are you staring at Malfoy?" she asked, as Harry turned and looked at her, hurrying for an excuse.

"Nothing, he was laughing at me because I spilled my Pumpkin Juice…" he said feebly, knowing the excuse sounded flimsy.

"Just ignore him Harry, he's not worth it …""-Hermione, do you still have any Polyjuice Potion?" Harry interrupted, and Hermione looked flabbergasted.

"Polyjuice Potion? Harry that's a complex Potion…" she said.

"I know, but we used some in our Second Year, and their was a lot of Potion for just three people." Harry said exasperatedly, hoping against all hope that some of the batch remained."But that was different Harry, we were trying to find out important information." said Hermione, looking around the Great Hall in an attempt to see whether anybody else was close enough to overhear them. Ron wasn't sitting with them, which was a rarity, for he was today sitting with Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom, celebrating his first win at Quidditch. Harry was glad that Ron had taken today to depart them, for he could never feel comfortable portraying his true feelings to him, and Ron deserved to enjoy his time being the centre of attention.

"Well, so am I." concluded Harry, looking Hermione straight on in the eye, though he knew that he was lying. It wasn't really so important to anybody else other than to him, or hopefully to Draco."Why do you want it?" asked Hermione smoothly. "I can help.""You're just going to have to trust me." said Harry, and Hermione sighed.

"Okay, I'll give you some tonight in the Common Room. I'll meet you after Ron's gone to sleep, and I'll fill up a flask." said Hermione, smiling slightly, and Harry turned away guiltily.

"Thanks, Hermione." he said, hating the fact that he was technically lying to her and betraying her trust, for she was his best friend; but all the feeling seemed to leave as he looked at Draco. He knew that to carry out the plan would be worth it eventually.

The rest of the day seemed to pass like a blur as Harry's mind ticked through the plan hourly, like clockwork in his head. Over and over, the same pictures in his mind until the time for Potions class arrived. Harry walked from Charms with his best friends Ron and Hermione, and as they scoured the corridor's, he could feel the other two giving him strange looks. He wasn't sure whether Hermione had told Ron yet about his request, but he had never told Hermione to keep it a secret from him, so he had no form of excuse to be angry at her. The three arrived in the class and sat down in their designated seats, barely minutes before Professor Severus Snape stalked into the room, bat like and menacing as per usual. Harry couldn't help but snigger as he saw him, for he knew what was to occur next. Ron, Hermione and many Slytherin's turned and stared at him as he snorted, but luckily Snape didn't witness or hear it. He turned with his cloak, and stared at the students all in one, like a predator with his prey.

Moving like an eagle, he started to circle the class.

"Put your wand away, Miss Parkinson, I trust you do not want me to repeat the rules I told all of you in your first lesson of this class. Their shall be no foolish wand waving." he said, as he turned and saw a Slytherin Girl with a pug-like face pointing her wand. Pansy scowled and put her wand back into her robes, and Draco turned and smirked at her. Harry gasped as he first saw his face - he hadn't bargained on seeing him like that, so unexpectedly .But their he was, sitting next to Pansy Parkinson instead of in the middle of Crabbe and Goyle as per usual.

The plan was going to be easier than he thought.

His aim, of course, was to annoy Snape. That in itself wasn't very hard, but he wanted to get moved next to Pansy Parkinson. It was common knowledge to most people that Draco and Pansy were incredibly close, and if their was anybody that Harry wanted to change into through the Polyjuice Potion, it was Pansy. Not because she was very pretty (in fact, Pansy was the most vulgar looking girl that Harry had ever had the displeasure to view), but because it would be the perfect disguise for him to get time alone with Draco, and really, if all went to plan, nobody would bat an eyelid if they spent some… extra time together. Harry gulped at the thought, and turned to look Snape dead in the eye.

"What are you staring at, Potter?" said Snape softly, glaring at him.

"Nothing, Sir."

"You'd better hope it is nothing, Potter." scowled Snape. "Because nothing can't give you detention."

"No, but it would probably teach a better lesson than you." said Harry smoothly, trying desperately not to look into Snape's eyes, for Snape sometimes gave the impression he could read minds."Malfoy, get up, come sit next to Granger. Potter, sit next to Miss Parkinson." said Snape. Harry gave Hermione an apologetic look, as he stood up, packed up his things, and moved them across the room to where Pansy sat. As he past, he bumped shoulders with Draco accidentally; it felt like a surge of electricity was soaring through him, but he fought against the reaction to smile to himself, instead keeping his scowl firmly set upon his face as he sat next to Pansy.

Quickly, Harry extracted a flask from his pocket, and whilst Pansy wasn't looking, swiped one of the black hairs from on the side of her robes. He placed the hair into the flask and put it firmly back into his pocket, finally allowing himself a grin. It was worth having to sit next to the most disgusting female in the universe, for the times that he knew were to come.

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Later on, Harry would recall that he had no idea how me managed to sit through that last lesson of the day, with a flask in his pocket containing the hairs of Pansy Parkinson; He had dreaded what would have happened if he had got caught - Pansy of course wouldn't have been able to contain herself. The situation would have been impassable; Harry could just see it now, Pansy's face stretched as she shrieked with laughter, proclaiming to the room how Harry Potter, the Chosen One, was a creep and a loser.

"POTTER HAS A PIECE OF MY HAIR SIR!" she would have shouted out to Professor Snape. "I think he should be sent to St Mungo's for a while, don't you…?" and Snape would eventually have stared at Harry and read his mind. Harry had tried his best not to look suspicious, and miraculously gotten away with it

.

The rest of the day had passed with nothing of interest to say at all. Harry had eaten dinner with Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall, played a few games of Wizards Chess with Ron and completed his Charms essay with the help of Hermione. Now, however, he was lying in bed, listening to Neville snoring and the deep breaths of Ron's slumber, beside him.

Harry and Hermione, after some debate, had decided to meet at 1 o'clock in the morning, when they were sure that no student would still be in the Common Room, and everyone would be in bed. Harry's alarm clock was set, but he needn't had bothered, because all the while he had just lay there with his eyes shut, trying to get to sleep but not being able to. The thought of what he was about to do didn't really bother him, because he had used Polyjuice Potion before and broken the rules dozens of times, it was merely the fact that he wasn't sure when or how he was going to tell Draco his true identity, or moreover how he was going to keep Pansy Parkinson out of the way.

A glitter of moonlight shone through the scarlet curtains as the thoughts ticked through his head, and soon enough his alarm clock beeped quietly, not loud enough to wake the others. Harry got up quietly and pulled on his dressing gown, passing Seamus Finnigan, who was drooling, as he left the 6th year boys' dormitory and walked down the spiralling staircase towards the Common Room.

When Harry reached the Common Room, it was deserted, and the fire had burned out of the grate, making him glad he'd put on his dressing gown. He sat on one of his favourite squishy armchairs, and started to wonder when Hermione would turn up. He needn't have worried, Hermione arrived, with a bundle in her arms.

"Hermione!" said Harry, relieved. "I thought you'd bailed on me!"

"Why would I bail on you?" asked Hermione, but by her frazzled hair and exasperated expression, it was clear that right now she would much rather be in bed.

"Have you got it?" he asked, eyeing the bundle, and Hermione sat down impatiently.

"Of course I have!" she said, unwrapping the bundle to show a flask of Polyjuice Potion. "Their's enough here for three hours, but I wouldn't advise you stay for all three, just in case." she said, and reluctantly handed it over to Harry. It was clear she didn't approve.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry, and Hermione shook her head.

"Nothing, Harry, I just don't see the point in all this. Why won't you tell me why you want it?" she said, and an awkward pause followed.

Harry knew he could trust Hermione, but what he didn't want was for her to demand that she gave the Potion back at once, when she found out his true meaning for wanting it. He sighed, put the flask in his pocket, and then realised that it was no use hiding it from her. Hopefully, she would have found out eventually, anyway.

"Look, Hermione, this isn't easy to say… but I think I like Draco." he said, and Hermione's face seemed to pop open with shock.

"What?" she managed to say through all her surprise. "But you hate him, you've always hated him…"

"I know it's hard to explain but… their's a connection. A connection that I can't hide any longer, and I need to talk to him about it." said Harry, and Hermione leaned back in her chair.

"And you think he'll listen, do you?" she asked, and Harry sighed.

"I think he feels it too." he murmured quietly, and Hermione gave a half smile before looking away.

"Do you have a problem with it?" Harry asked defensively, and Hermione herself sighed.

"Look, don't take this the wrong way, because if you're… well, gay or bisexual, I genuinely don't have a problem with it. It's just… why Draco? He's foul, he's loathsome, he's an evil little cockroach… Merlin's beard, Harry, why couldn't you go for any other guy, like Seamus or Dean or Justin Flinch-Fletchley or even Collin Creevey! Anyone other than Draco, he hates me…"

Harry didn't really quite know what to say to that. It was true that Malfoy had been nothing but beastly towards Hermione, but Harry had always thought that was because he was jealous of her being friends with him, it had never occurred to him that he had actual prejudices against Muggle-Borns like herself.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. If I could make this any easier, I would, but it's not. If he does feel the same way about me, then I'll talk it through with him, and if he doesn't then I'll make sure I give him an earful about it anyway." he said, and Hermione gave a small smile.

"Thanks." she said quietly, before raising her voice to her normal, bossy tone. "Anyway, why do you need Polyjuice Potion for all that…" she started, but then she suddenly realised Harry's plan. "Oh no… you're not… you can't… not Pansy… please tell me…" she was saying, and Harry had nothing to do but awkwardly shrug his shoulders.

Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy had been together for the whole of the Sixth year. She was constantly stroking his hair or laying his head on her lap, and the thought of her skin touching his made Harry want to be sick. Though they hadn't spoken much together other than petty insults, Harry felt like he knew Draco like the back of his hand, and knew that Pansy wasn't the sort of girl for Draco. Though she was full of compliments and loyalty, she didn't know or understand Draco's feelings or temperaments like Harry did. Though she was the last person in the world Harry wanted to transform into, Harry saw no other option.

He told Hermione this, and she cringed slightly.

"How are you going to get her hairs?" she asked, and Harry gave a grin.

"I got them in Potions last lesson." he said, and Hermione surprised him by laughing.

"So that's what you were up to last lesson, was it?" she giggled and Harry confirmed her suspicions.

"Look, Harry, I respect your decision, so leave her to me. I'll make sure she's out of the way for you, and try to keep Ron from finding out." she said, and Harry positively beamed.

"Are you sure?" he asked, and Hermione just smiled at him.

"Positive." she answered, and Harry jumped out of his seat to go and hug her.

"You're brilliant, you are!" he said.

"Since when have you doubted that?" she teased, hugging him back.

"When are you planning to do all this then?" asked Hermione as Harry went back to his seat and sat back down.

"I don't know, tomorrow maybe." he said, and Hermione gasped.

"Oh no Harry, the Polyjuice Potion's over 4 years old! No, I think it'd be best if we at least left it a few days more, so we can test it out first!"

Harry was impatient to put the plan into place, but he saw the logic in Hermione's reasoning.

"Sure." he said, and Hermione giggled again.

"I've got an idea. I could turn into you, and you could turn into me, just for a laugh!" she said, but Harry saw some hidden motive in her eyes.

"What've you got up your sleeve?" he asked Hermione, and for a while she protested, but soon she gave in.

"Alright, I want to ask Ron what he really thinks of me, but I can only do it if I'm you." she said, embarrassed, and Harry rolled his eyes with a giggle.

Soon both Harry and Hermione were tucked back in bed, and Harry was just wondering how tomorrow was going to go, and what Ron really did think of Hermione, and why he'd never bothered asking before, when he fell into a deep sleep, with dreams that involved kissing a pale-faced Draco, half way through his transformation to Pansy…


End file.
